Evil Sister
by sesshomaru-lover365
Summary: This is a my version of Cinderella! InuYasha style! will expand it if you like it alot of people like it. Sesshomaru and Kagome.


_**The Evil Sister**_

Once upon a time in Feudal Era in the eastern Kingdom there lived a King and Queen, who had been trying so hard to have a baby girl. Their elder twins were jealous because all that there parents would talk about is having a baby girl. Then one day the Queen woke up and had to rush to the bathroom that they had. When she was done, she came out of the bathroom that was adjoined to there room, she came out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face. "What's wrong honey" the King said. "I think I need to go to the healers to be sure, but I think I'm pregnant" The queen said happily. "O, honey that's great" the king said getting out of bed and running to his wife. He picked her up and laid her in bed for sleep.

The next day the Queen walked to the healer's corridor in their castle. When her twins, Kikyo, and Naraku stopped in front of her, and said "Mother can you play outside with us please" they begged but the Queen needed to get to the Healers right away. "I'm sorry children but I need to get to the healers now" the Queen. They glared at her as she walked down the corridor towards the Healers.

The Healer took some tests and came up with a conclusion, "My lady you are indeed pregnant". She gave him a smile before she asked "do you know the gender of my baby". All he did was nod before he answered "your baby will be a girl, my lady". "Thank you so much Sakura" The Queen said as she walked out the door and ran down the corridor to the throne room. "Darling, Darling" she yelled "We're going to have a girl, a girl, my darling" She said as she ran to him and embraced him in a hug. "That's get news honey but we have a problem" the King said. "What is it Darling" The Queen said with worry dripping from her voice. "The King from the Western Kingdom is threatening to attack us because we have not had our daughter go meet the prince from the Western Kingdom" The King said rather worried for his daughter. "I will write to the King of the Western Kingdom tonight to tell him that we have another princess on the way and ask if he will wait until the baby is at least 15 before he attacks because then she will be of age to marry so maybe we can have this child marry the prince instead" The Queen said with worry and sadness laced in her voice because she did not want to give up any of her babies.

**15 years later **

"Kagome come inside so you can take your bath, we have guests coming for your dinner party tonight" The Queen yelled. "Coming Mom" Kagome yelled. Kagome walked in from their garden which has a Koi pond with a Sakura tree shading it with a rose garden right next to the castle and a stone circle in the middle of the rose garden with 2 path ways to the and from the circle and a table on the stone circle so that someone can watch over the pond and see the swans and ducks play and swim. Kagome loved to come here and train with her magic because it relaxes her so she can stay in the right state of mind to train. She also loves to watch the ducks and even has to feed them numerous times. Kagome ran in the castle wearing the same outfit she always does while training, a cloth shirt, and cloth pants, with combat boot to complete her training outfit. Kagome was running to take a bath like mother had said when she ran into her older sister Kikyo.

"Watch it peasant, o wait never mind it's just you Kagome, you know with those clothes on you look like a peasant maybe you should try acting more like me and less like your peasant friends" Kikyo said with a sneer. Kagome looked her up and down at her outfit which was one of those dresses that bad witches wear, were the top is to tight and it shows a lot of cleavage and it has long sleeves that hand about a foot from her hand and has a V shape at the end and it is pure black with silver strings that tie up the front to hold it together, and a black tiara rest on her head "I wouldn't want to be like you if it could save my life" Kagome said with just as much sneer as Kikyo. "You shouldn't talk back to your superiors Kagome" Kikyo said grinning evilly. "Kikyo, I don't see mom or dad anywhere around here so maybe you should back up a little bit" Kagome said as she smirked slightly and walked away to take her bath and get ready for the dinner.

When Kagome was done with her bath she put on her light blue skin tight dress that frills at the end of the dress and has golden stars on it in different places. She applied very light blush and added light blue eye shadow that has sparkles to her eyes and black mascara and eye liner to make her chocolate brown eyes out more. She then left half of her hair down where it was hanging down to her mid-back and put the rest in a bun on top of her head. Her golden tiara was in front of the long light blue ribbon that was holding up her bun, the ribbon was so long that the ribbon ends hung down to reach the end of her hair even if it was tied up. She wore light blue stiletto Heels

She walked down to the dinning hall were her birthday dinner was being held. She walked to the door and waited for the announcer to announce that she had arrived. "May I have your attention My Lady Kagome" a man with a blue uniform that had a crescent moon and three stars in the middle of the crescent moon on the right pocket in front of his heart, and that showed that he was the Eastern Kingdom's announcer. Kagome walked in to the room and everyone except Kikyo and her twin brother, Naraku got up and bowed to Kagome, who bowed back at every one of them. Kagome looked at Kikyo to see if she was dressed up but she wasn't she wore the same dress as always, and then Kagome looked to Naraku who was wearing a black button up shirt, that brought out his red eyes, and black slacks, with black leather shoes, wearing the same tiara that Kikyo has on, a black one. Kagome looked at her mother and father and both wore the same color, light blue because that was the Eastern Kingdom's color. Her father was wearing a uniform that usual kings would wear and her mom was wearing the same dress as her except without the golden stars.

Kagome then looked around the room and saw three men that had silver hair and two of them had the mark of the western land on there forehead where the other only had puppy ears on top of his head. 'That must be Lord Inutaishou, and his sons' thought Kagome ' the on the left is so cute'. Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when her father walked up to her to lead her to her chair like he did at Kikyo's 15 th birthday. Kagome sat next to one of Lord Inutaishou's sons, the one that she thought was cute. 'Please don't embarrass yourself Kagome this is possibly your future husband your sitting next too' thought her mother 'we need him to like you or you will go to that half demon, Inyuasha and we can't have my daughter, a full cat demoness be wife to a half dog demon'.

Kagome's mother looked up to her father and nodded telling him it was time to make the toast he was suppose to. "I would like to congratulate Kagome in her 15 years of life even though tomorrow is her actual birthday" everyone laughed at the small joke he made "I would also like to congratulate Sesshomaru on his 18 th birthday party which is also tomorrow and we will hold a Masquerade ball tomorrow for both of them if that is okay with Lord Inutaishou" all the silver haired Lord did was nod in agreement. Then Kagome looked at her father with a rather hungry face and asked the silent question 'can we eat now', "and with all of that said lets eat" Lord Myoga said to his quests. After dinner was over everyone went to bed but Kagome and a certain dog demon. Kagome went out to her favorite garden to sit on the bench that and been placed there for her to look out at the pond and wonder about Sesshomaru and her life. "I can't believe that he didn't even talk to me" she sighed. "It was like he was ignoring the whole world but his father" she then sensed a presence behind her. "I don't like to talk to people" Sesshomaru heard every word she said. "I like my solitude and I have never felt like anyone has every liked me that much to talk to me but my brother and father, everyone just says I'm the Ice Prince and ignore me" when Kagome heard this she felt sympathy for him. The she felt him set next to her on the bench. Kagome just looked at the stars as he did for some reason she felt comforted in his presence. 'So Kagome is going to get the prince well I'll put a stop to that because he's mine and she will not stand in my way to get him no matter what I half to do I will get my prince' Kikyo thought as she watched Kagome and Sesshomaru from behind a tree out of the sent range.

The next day Kagome and her friends Shippo and Sango were out side playing and having fun while they still could because in a little bit they would have to go and get ready for the ball for Kagome and Sesshomaru's birthday. Shippo and Sango was brother and sister and their oldest brother Kohaku they were all demon slayers but they only slay demons that are bad and they don't slay the lords or they would be killed. Kikyo was with her brother and her friends Kaugra a wind demoness, with blood red eyes and chocolate brown hair, Yura, a hair demon, who has dark green hair and pink eyes, and Princess Abi. Princess of the northern Kingdom, who controls fire birds and she has blackish brownish hair and red eyes also. They were in her room with Kaugra and Yura on the bed, Naraku in a circle chair with Princess Abi on his lap, because they are to be wed and Kikyo pacing in the middle of the room. "We need to do something to stop Kagome and Sesshomaru from falling in love because if they fall in love I will not get my Prince and the Prophesy will be complete and everything we have worked so hard for will go down the drain" Kikyo said glaring at Kaugra who sighed when she started talking about Sesshomaru. "What do you want us to do sis we will do anything to help you, won't we girls" Naraku said with an evil grin. "Okay here's we have to do…."

Kagome was done playing when she saw Inuyasha up in a tree. " Inyuasha will you please come down here I want to play with you before the ball" All she got was a grumpy 'Feh'. "Fine I'll just go find Sesshomaru he will probably play with me" Kagome said with an evil grin. At the mention of Sesshomaru, Inyuasha jumped out of the tree. "I doubt he will play with you"

"Yes, he will"

"No, he won't"

"YES"

"NO" "YES"

"What are you to arguing about" said the smooth, baritone voice of Sesshomaru. "We…U h…we..." Kagome Stuttered "we were fighting about whether you would play with Kagome or not" Inyuasha answered for her. "Hehehe I'm gonna go get ready for the ball bye" Kagome said rather quickly and then ran off to go take a bath and get ready for the ball. "I suggest you do the same Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he walked off to go get ready to.

"So that's what we have to do any questions" Kikyo asked "good then let's get ready to go to the ball". They all walked out of her room except Naraku who needed to help his sister with part of the plan. "So how are we going to get Kagome in the center of the dance floor so we can drop that stuff on her" let me worry about that dear brother right now you worry about getting ready for the ball. As soon as Naraku left Kikyo went in to take a bath.

When she was done she put on her favorite black gown that was that was tighter than all her others and this one had gold strings on it instead of silver. Then she put black gold eye shadow, and black mascara, and eye liner, and placed her golden mask over her eyes and used her magic to make it magically stick to her face wear it would not slide but stay in place until she took it off, then she put on her favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss on. Then she put her hair in a tight bun on top of her head held but a golden ribbon that is so long it touches the floor tied up and her black tiara. She then walked down the hall to see her friend's outfits.

Kagome got out of the shower and started to get dressed. She put on a white dress that was extremely puffy and it had light blue stars all over the skirt of the dress, the top loose so she had to have a corset that was white to hold it in place. She then put silver eye shadow on and white mascara and liner on and added her white mask that had swirls that started at the temples and ended under the eyes in a line, then she put the mask on and added magic to make the swirls move and attach it to her face. Then she put on her favorite red raspberry lip gloss. She did her hair in a two buns one on each side of her head with hair hanging down from them and white ribbons to keep them in place. She also wore White stiletto heels to complete her outfit.

After Kagome was done getting changed she walked to the room that Sango was staying in. She knocked three times on the oak door and waited for Sango to answer. "Come in" Kagome heard and opened the door and walked in to a pink and black room the bed was oak and the sheets and blankets were black and pink. "Hi Kagome what brings you here" Sango asked. "I came to see what you were doing and how you look, now come out here and let me look at you" Kagome demanded. Sango came out and she was wearing her signature colors pink and black the dress skin tight dress was pink but and the bottom the was a black boomerang, Sango's favorite weapon to use in battle. She had her hair in a low bun tied with a black ribbon. She had pink eye shadow on and black mascara and eye liner. She finished her out fit with pink platform sandals.

They walked down the hall to Shippo's room. Shippo is Kagome's adopted son. Shippo is also a fox demon. Kagome knocked on Shippo's door and waited for him to answer. "Shippo honey mommy is here to help you get ready" Kagome said through the door.

Still no answer " Shippo honey I'm coming in now" Kagome said with worry evident in her voice. Kagome tried the door but still wouldn't open "It's locked Sango can you try and open it, please" Kagome said almost in tears. But with no prevail Sango could not open the door she tried and tried but it just wouldn't open then finally Kagome told her to get out of the way and Sango moved so Kagome could try. Kagome focused all her magic on the door and the lock. Then she sent all the energy she built up to open it but it still wouldn't open. Kagome was in tears now and the only thing Sango could think about was getting Shippo out of his room.

So she ran down the many corridors to the ballroom and bursts open the doors. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy when she rushed to the King and Queen. " My lord and Lady, Lord Shippo has been locked in his room and we have tried everything to get him out but nothing has worked, and Lady Kagome is to much of a wreck to use anymore energy" Sango said close to tears. The King and Queen jumped out of their chairs and raced to Shippo's room only to find Kagome lying on the floor sobbing. "Kagome please get up and try to help me and your mom, open the door" the King said trying to pull her up. Kagome didn't get up until someone one pulled her up in their arms and held her to their chest.

With Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru was sitting down wearing a white button up shirt and a black jacket, slacks, and shoes, with a man wearing a dark purple suit, Miroku, Sesshomaru's advisor, when Sesshomaru saw the girl that Kagome always plays with, burst in the room and run straight to her parents. Sesshomaru saw her say something to them then they all raced in out the door. Sesshomaru followed them out into the hall and to were Sesshomaru saw the King trying to pick a girl from the ground Sesshomaru figured that was Kagome, because she wasn't at their ball. Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up and cradled her to his chest and waited for her to calm down enough to speak.

Kagome quieted down quite a bit after Sesshomaru picked her up. Kagome stood up and looked at the man that picked her up and she noticed that it was Sesshomaru. Everyone noticed the blush on Kagome's cheeks when she noticed who held her, but no one noticed the evil glare she was getting from her sister who showed up and saw Sesshomaru holding her. "Now Kagome can you help us with the door" the King asked. The family of three took a stance, focused all their power on the door, and sent all of the energy at the door which blew it open. Kagome rushed inside and noticed that Shippo wasn't there and she broke in to sobs, and ran out of the room. She ran to Shippo's favorite spot in the castle which was the garden with the fox cubs in it, he loved to play with the cubs and it had orange and blue flowers every where but it still looked nice.

Kagome sat on the bench that was there for her when she came to watch Shippo play with the fox cubs. Kagome cried in a mother sorrow and the only heart that would like to here her cry was listening and watching from ways way, when finally the person came closer holding a sleeping form. Kagome looked up when she heard a twig snap, "Dear sister why cry Shippo is right here he is all right, he came to my room to sleep because mine is closer than his to this place" Naraku said with a compassionate smile. Naraku handed Shippo to Kagome and she cried because she was happy she had her son back in her arms. "You must be hungry you didn't eat all night I brought you an apple" Naraku said as he handed her the apple, she took it, and took a bit out of it. After she took that one bit she passed out, Naraku chuckled an evil chuckle "now sleep until your prince comes and saves you but that won't happen because Kikyo is on the top of her game tonight and she is going to take your prince" he said as he moved her so she was laying on the bench instead of her feet dangling off.

He grabbed Shippo and walked away laughing. He walked all the way to Shippo's room where his mother and father where sitting with the Prince and Sango. "Mother, Father I have found him now where is dear Kagome so I can give him to her" he said with a smile. "We don'? t know she ran out of this room when she realized Shippo wasn't in here. "Sesshomaru why don't you get back to the party her family and bodyguard need to look for her" The King said sternly. Sesshomaru merely nodded and walked back to the party. "Now everyone search the whole house not one table unturned got it" the Queen said very sternly. They a nodded and ran out of the room to start looking.

Sesshomaru made it back to the party but could not help to stare off into space he needed to find Kagome 'I love her, I need to help find her' Sesshomaru thought. He started to go through the door when his path was blocked by Kikyo. "Get out of my way" Sesshomaru snarled, "Not until you dance with me" she said trying to be charming. "I said get out of my way" he said as he pushed her out of the way to help find Kagome. He was almost to her room when Sango said that they found her.

He followed her to Kagome but when he got there Kagome looked like she was asleep. " Sesshomaru this is very deep magic and only her soul mate can wake her" The Queen said "do you love my daughter". Sesshomaru in shock only nodded "then you must kiss her to wake her". Sesshomaru kneeled next to Kagome and kissed her lips, they were cold and lifeless but in less than 3 seconds flat they were warm and full of life. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at who was kissing her 'my first kiss' she thought. Sesshomaru pulled away 5 seconds after she woke up, and smiled at her. "Good morning moonshine" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. Kagome blushed but their moment was cut short when they heard an irritated screech. "NO HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY PRINCE" Kikyo screamed as she looked at Kagome. Kikyo had a black color around her and she had pure black eyes. She then was engulfed in the blackness and when the blackness faded away she looked like her self but her eyes where black.

Kagome noticed this was an ancient power and she would have to use hers also. Kagome jumped out of her sitting position and a white light engulfed her when the light faded away Kagome was wearing a tight fitting top and a corset to hold up her chest, white combat pants and white combat boots, and her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a white ribbon holding in up. "This is over now Kikyo you can't have every thing you want" Kagome said in a calm voice. "Die Kagome" Kikyo screeched as did her little minions who looked the same as her and Naraku and Princess Abi stayed to the side because they didn't want to die. Kikyo sent a shot of black magic at Kagome and Kagome did the same only with white magic and this went on for half an hour until Kikyo and Kagome were out of breath and weak but Kagome stood and took one more shot at Kikyo and finished her off with her minions. Kagome fainted after the attack so Sesshomaru carried her to the healers to get her healed. Kagome woke a week later, she had a weight on her chest. She looked down at her chest and saw orange hair. "Shippo what are you doing right there" Kagome said with a giggle. Shippo looked up at Kagome and smiled then lunged at her and yelled "momma, your awake". The king who was sitting in a chair in the corner woke up to the yell. "Kagome my baby girl you're finally awake" the King said as he got up to hug her. "Dad what happened" Kagome said. Her father launched into precise detail of what happened and when he was done he told her of how she killed Kikyo. Kagome didn't weep, or cry but smiled because her sister who had done so much bad was gone.

The healer finally released Kagome and she walked down the hall to her garden and saw a figure sitting on her bench, so she masked her scent and was super quite, and walked up behind the figure and right before she could surprise him her turned around with Demonic speed and grabbed and surprised her instead. "How did you know that I was there" she asked, "I heard you and smelled you right before you masked your scent and was quiet" Sesshomaru said as he smirked. " Not fair" Kagome grumbled "o well I have to get ready for the ball tonight bye Sessho" Kagome said as she walked away. He smiled and walked to his room to get ready to. Tonight he was going to ask her to be the lady of the western lands.

After the ball Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to her garden were Sesshomaru asked her to be his wife. She said yes of course and Kingdom lived in peace with the other kingdoms ruled by Lord and Lady Naraku, and Abi of the east, Lord and Lady Kouga and Ayame of the south, and Lord and Lady Inuyasha and Eri of the North. Yes Inyuasha got married to the princess of the north he met her at the balls. Kagome and Naraku worked out there differences so they were happy being related to each other because Naraku still had a little sister so he could pick on her all the time. Kagome and Sesshomaru lived happily ever after with everyone of there kids plus Sango and Miroku's kids who were all best friends till the end.

**THE END**

**This story is only a preview of what the real story is but i want to know how many people like the way it is or if you want the revised coughbettercough version. I also want people to see what i can do and i think i want to stay with oneshots for now if you guys like this.**

**Ja Ne**

**KAT**


End file.
